headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelius Evazan
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Doctor Evazan Pig-Nose Family Guy Presents: Blue Harvest | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Surgeon | race = | gender = | base of operations = Jedha Tatooine | associations = | known relatives = | status = Alive Originally, it was generally accepted that Doctor Evazan died as a result of being slashed by Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. The April 5th, 2016 revised edition of the Star Wars Character Encyclopedia by DK Publishing however asserts that Evazan actually survived. His profile entry on Star Wars.com however, lists him as deceased. | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope | final appearance = | actor = Alfie Curtis Michael Smiley }} Doctor Cornelius Evazan is a fictional criminal and a minor character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Originally played by actor Alfie Curtis, he had a bit role in the 1977 feature film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, which was titled simply Star Wars at the time of its initial release. The character also made a cameo appearance in the 2016 movie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story where he was portrayed by actor Michael Smiley. Biography Doctor Cornelius Evazan was a cosmetic surgeon and a criminal. He was of a humanoid race, but due to a facial disfigurement, had the appearance of being bizarrely alien. He was partners with an Aqualish named Ponda Baba. In 0 BBY, Doctor Evazan and Ponda Bab were in Jedha City on the planet Jedha. In a crowded city street, they bumped into a Rebel Alliance spy named Cassian Andor. Evazan was irritated and told her to watch herself, but Ponda Baba held him back from making a scene. Both of them left the planet shortly thereafter, which was very fortunate for them, as Jedha City became the testing grounds for the Galactic Empire's new super-weapon, the Death Star. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Shortly after leaving Jedha, Doctor Evazan and Ponda Baba came to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. They went to Chalmun's Cantina where they sat at the bar having drinks. Evazan had a conversation with a Chadra-Fan named Kabe. A young moisture farmer named Luke Skywalker came up to the bar to order a drink. Something about Skywalker annoyed Ponda Baba and he grunted at him. Evazan told Luke that Ponda didn't watch him, and then bragged about how they were wanted men and how he had the death sentence on twelve systems. Luke tried to divorce himself from the conversation by saying "I'll be careful", but Evazan was determined to start a fight and shouted "You'll be dead" as he brandished his sidearm. Luke's compatriot, Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped in and prevented Evazan from taking further action by slashing him across the chest with his lightsaber. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope What became of Doctor Evazan following this altercation is unclear. Equipment * SE-14C blaster pistol: Though he likely used several different types of weapons over the years, Doctor Evazan was seen brandishing an SE-14C blaster pistol on the day that he decided to harass Luke Skywalker at Chalmun's Cantina. Notes & Trivia * * Prior to the feature film, an incarnation of Doctor Evazan appeared as an unnamed character in the 1976 novelization, Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker. * Originally, it was generally accepted that Doctor Evazan died as a result of being slashed by Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. The April 5th, 2016 revised edition of the Star Wars Character Encyclopedia by DK Publishing however asserts that Evazan actually survived. His profile entry on Star Wars.com however, lists him as deceased. * A version of Doctor Evazan appeared in the cartoon parody special Family Guy Presents: Blue Harvest. In the cartoon, he addresses himself as "Pig-Nose" and introduces Ponda Baba as his brother-in-law, Scott. * Actor Michael Smiley from Rogue One, is also known for playing Colonel Morgan Blue from the "Into the Dalek" episode of Doctor Who. Appearances * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker * Star Wars: Rogue One - A Junior Novel * Star Wars 2 See also External Links * * * Cornelius Evazan at the Villains Wiki * References Category:Chalmun's Cantina patrons Category:Living characters Category:Surgeons Category:Surgery